Operation: Rescue the Future Pirate King
by Black Night Wolf
Summary: Ace thought everything would be fine when he left home to start his adventure. So how did his great day get so messed up with just one little note from his baby brother. (Prompt/Challenge from Oh My Cabbage) *Under Revision*
1. Enter Luffy

In the East Blue on Dawn Island you could see a boy racing through the forest at the moment while taking down giant animals left and right. Now this boy who was a mere fifteen years old at the moment was called Monkey D. Luffy.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He shouted as his fist stretched out as he took down another animal, this time a giant tiger.

He took down a couple more animals before he left the area and started making his way towards a house that had a sign on it that read Dadan's country. There were a couple people outside that waved to Luffy as he passed by and in response Luffy waved back while having a huge grin on his face. Then a big woman came out of the house with an angry look on her face.

"Hey Dadan!" Luffy shouted as he waved at her.

"Where's the food you brat?" Dadan shouted as she looked at Luffy.

"Shishishi I forgot it." He laughed.

"You realize with no food then that means there's no meat for us to cook right?" Magra asked as he walked out and blinked.

"Wait where'd he go?" Magra asked as he saw that Luffy wasn't there any more.

"The brat took off right when you mentioned no meat." Dadan grumbled even though she had a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

Luffy was wondering through the forest as he was looking for the animals he took down earlier.

"Crap where's those stupid animals I took down, especially that tiger!" Luffy mumbled to himself as he drooled thinking about the meat.

"Oh come on out tiger!" Luffy yelled out as his stomach started grumbling.

Luffy started day dreaming as he thought about all the different types of meat he could eat, so he didn't notice that he was nearing the edge of the forest and started walking onto the beach.

"Wait when did I get here?" Luffy mumbled as he snapped out of his day dream. Luffy looked out into the ocean and saw the sun setting as it started to get dark. He was about to turn around and leave when something else caught his eye as he saw something heading towards Dawn Island. It appeared to be a Marine ship as he saw the sails that wore the marine emblem.

"Is that Grandpa?" Luffy froze as he thought about what his Grandpa had in store for him this time. Especially since his big brother Ace had left a year ago and his Grandpa hadn't come near the island since.

Luffy snapped out of his musings and decided that it would be best to go and find some meat and eat. Incase that was his Grandpa wanting do do another training session while he had an empty stomach. He did give one last hesitant glance to the ship as he couldn't help but feel something was off, until he shook it off as hunger and ran back into the forest.

* * *

On the ship that was currently out on the sea there was an important discussion going on.

"So are you sure Fire Fist Ace has a brother?" A marine named Casper asked.

"Yes that's what we've heard and we found some letters that indicated that he was talking to someone in the East Blue." The Vice Admiral called Richey replied.

"So how can you be sure that he's talking to a brother?" Abby, another marine popped out a question.

"Because he put take care baby brother in his letters." Richey said, while looking a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure that's not a code for anything?" Another marine called Ryan asked as he walked into the room.

"You're late again," Richey looked highly annoyed now. "And no we're pretty sure it's not."

"I'm not the only one who's late, Owen and Sally are late again too." Ryan replied as he sat down into a chair.

"Yeah they're probably too busy making out." Casper smirked as he fist bumped Ryan.

"Who's too busy making out?" Two people asked as they rushed into the room.

Ryan and Casper were about to reply when suddenly Richey gave everybody a glare as he spoke up.

"Now that we're all here we can get down to business."

"What business?" Owen asked as he buttoned his shirt up all the way to cover up some hickeys that were on his neckline.

"You would know if you were here earlier." Richey gave him an annoyed glare "Anyway tomorrow we plan to dock on the island and find out any information we can get about Fire Fist's brother."

"How are we going to do that, sir?" Sally asked as she looked at him confused.

"You're going to ask the town's people about anyone suspicious and find out about anyone who's younger than Fire Fist."

"What should we do if we find that person, sir?" Ryan asked as his eyes took a serious edge to them.

"You would take them in of course." Richey replied in a calm tone. "You will bring seastone cuffs with you incase he's a devil fruit user. As well as use them whether he says he'll come willing or unwilling, since we don't want him to runaway after all. So are we clear?"

"Sir yes, sir!" All the marines shouted as they saluted him.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Luffy who was just finishing up his lovely meal of tigers meat.

"Hey Dadan is there any more news about Ace?" Luffy asked while accidentally spitting out food all over the place.

"Yeah brat a pigeon just arrived today while you were gone." Dadan replied.

"Really what did he say? Did he go on any cool adventures? Did he make any new nakama? Did he talk about a different types of meat? Has he decided to come back and make me his Captain yet?" Luffy kept rambling on with different questions.

"Shut up brat I can only answer one at a time!" Dadan shouted as she started to get annoyed. "Besides why don't you read the letter yourself."

She took something out of her pocket and handed it to Luffy.

Luffy looked really excited as he took the note with one hand as he started reading the letter out loud.

_Hi Luffy I know it's been awhile since we've talked. I hope you've been doing well and haven't been eaten again._ _Anyway right now I'm off with my crew trying to defeat one of the strongest man in the seas. He's pretty strong but just you wait I'm going to beat him and be known throughout the whole world. I look forward to you starting off on your journey two years from now and running into you. But for now we can communicate with the carrier pigeon, just write a note and stick it on the birds leg. If you need help ask Makino not the old hag. Anyway I look forward to your note and to one day meeting again, from - __Ace._

Luffy looked at the date and saw that this note was written about four months ago. He was about to ask something when Dadan suddenly stood up.

"Why that brat when I see him again he's dead" Dadan yelled as it looked like she had fire surrounding her.

"Why?" Luffy asked just as he finished off his meat.

"He called me an old hag!" Dadan shouted.

"Yeah I thought you already read it?" Luffy asked as he looked confused.

"No of course I didn't read it! Do you think I would look at somebody else's message?" Dadan asked as she glared at Luffy.

"Yes." Luffy bluntly stated.

"Why you!" Dadan stated furiously as she punched Luffy over the head. Even though it did no good since he was made out of rubber after all.

"Hey why'd you do that!" Luffy shouted as he bounced back to his original position.

"You know why brat!" Dadan shouted just as Magra walked towards them with a pigeon in his arms.

"Hey Luffy here's the pigeon that Ace sent." Magra said even though he backed away a little bit as he saw Dadan was in a bad mood. "Do you guys need me to come back later?"

"No!" They both shouted back.

"Ok." Magra stated nervously as they both glared at each other. "Here you go then." He walked towards Luffy and handed him the pigeon along with a piece of paper and a quill with ink.

"Thanks." Luffy grinned as he started writing back.

"Hey brat you better tell Ace that he's getting a beating when he comes back for calling me a hag." Dadan grunted as she walked away.

"Um I guess I'll just go now too" Magra said as he turned around. "Oh one last thing. Luffy, you know how to send the letter right?"

"Shishishi of course." Luffy grinned as he looked towards Magra.

"Ok." Magra stated as he walked away with a small smile on his face.

Luffy continued to write for a little bit until he finished. He rolled the little piece of paper up and tied it around the birds leg and then sent the bird off. Then he smiled as he thought about all the adventures he would go on in two years as he turned around and went back to Dadan's country for the night. Even though he couldn't shake off this foreboding feeling he had in his stomach.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;). Also I don't own One Piece.**

**Yeah I started another story *****sweat drop*. Anyway I actually planned to do this one before any of my others but it somehow got pushed onto the back burner until I remembered I told the author I would do the challenge soon about three weeks ago. I'm so sorry please forgive me. **

**Now this fic was a challenge/prompt from Oh My Cabbage and if you have time I suggest going to check out her stories since they're amazing ;). Also yes Ace and the other Whitebeard pirates will be coming in next chapter, so I hope you guys can look forward to that.**

**Now no flames but I don't mind constructive criticism. I also answer everybody's reviews through PM but if you're a guest I'll answer them next chapter. Also yes the marines are OCs because I couldn't find any good excuse for any of the marines that we've seen so far in the series to show up and take Luffy. I was actually thinking about Akainu but then I was like no he would probably just kill Luffy. So yep it sort of went that way with the other marines I looked at as well. Or their personality didn't fit with taking an innocent child like Smoker or some of the other marines.**

**Also this isn't my main story so it doesn't have a specific update day so it'll only get updated after I have another chapter done whether that's a day from now, a week, or a month. But don't worry I definitely plan on continuing this fic and it might get a main update day during the summer when I have more time to write.**

**Please try to review as I love hearing everybody's opinion. Anyway thanks for reading and until next time ;).**


	2. Enter the Whitebeard pirates

Luffy started waking up as he smelled meat.

"Meat!" He yelled as he stood straight up and ran out of the room as he skidded and slammed into almost everything.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Dogra yelled as Luffy almost plowed him down.

"He does know that the only reason he smells meat is because we're burning the carcass right?" Dogra mumbled to himself as he shook his head.

"Oh well, whatever. I'm sure he'll figure it out once he gets there." Dogra turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Where's the meat?" Luffy asked as he skidded to a stop right in front of a big fire.

"Luffy get away from there or you'll get burned!" Dadan shouted as she looked annoyed but there was also a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I just wanted to know where the meat was." Luffy pouted as he walked away from the fire.

"You idiot there is no meat and what were you thinking getting so close to a fire!" Dadan shouted as she made her way towards Luffy.

"You mean all the meat is gone?" Luffy asked as his dreams of meat were crushed right in front of his eyes.

"Of course, you ate it all last night." Dadan replied as she looked a bit annoyed.

"I did? Shishishi I'll just go out and get more then." Luffy smiled as he bounced back from the horror of having no meat.

Dadan was about to say something else when Luffy just took off in a flash.

"That stupid brat." Dadan muttered as she shook her head and gave a small smile while she turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Dang it where's all those stupid animals?" Luffy muttered as he pouted.

"Hmm I don't know... maybe if I go up higher I would see them" Luffy talked to himself as he got a brilliant idea. He stretched his arm as he yelled "Gum-Gum rope" as his hand reached a tree and his body snapped back to his hand.

"Shishishi take that Ace I told you rubber powers were awesome!" Luffy said to himself as he looked through the trees to see if he could find any animals.

"Hmm I wonder where there all at?" Luffy asked to himself as he didn't see anything until he suddenly saw a rhino.

"Is that an animal? I've never seen one that cool before." Luffy said in awe as his eyes turned to stars. He continued to watch as the rhino fought with a giant bear and the rhino came out on top.

"So cool I think I should keep it as a pet." Luffy said to himself as he sort of snapped out of his awe as he saw the rhino heading in his direction.

"Hey Mr. Weirdo come over here you can be my new pet!" Luffy shouted as he jumped out of the tree.

Surprisingly it seemed like the rhino listened to him as it came towards him and halted to a stop.

"So cool I think I'll name you Dino." Luffy stated as he had stars shining in his eyes again.

"Sorry kid but I already have a name it's Casey" The rhino stated.

"Awesome you're a talking weirdo animal." Luffy stated as his eyes even got brighter, if that was possible. "Do you poop?"

"Yes." The rhino Casey looked really amused and sort of weirded out. "Also I'm not an animal I just look like one because of a devil fruit I ate kid."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah see." The rhino Casey stated as he got smaller and turned into a human.

"No way that's so cool I've never met another devil fruit user before." Luffy rushed out.

"You're a devil fruit user kid?" Casey asked as he could hardly believe that some random kid in the East Blue managed to actually find a devil fruit.

"Yeah I ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Luffy stated as he hooked his finger in his mouth as he stretched his cheek farther than any normal human could.

"Wow that's interesting." Casey stated while thinking, what a stupid devil fruit in his mind.

"Uh huh it's so cool isn't it? Of course my big brother Ace doesn't agree but he never knows what he's talking about anyway." Luffy said as he let go of his cheek.

"Yeah kid." Casey started until he thought about what the kid had said. "Wait what was your brother's name again?"

"Oh it's Ace." Luffy stated as he grinned.

"You mean Fire Fist Ace the pirate?" Casey stated as he thought that there was now way that this goofy looking kid was related to someone as evil as a pirate.

"I don't know about the whole Fire Fist thing but my brother Ace is definitely a pirate." Luffy grinned as he said it without hesitation.

"What?" Casey stated as he was in shock that this was the kid they're looking for.

"Yeah he's really strong even though one day I'm going to go out there and kick his butt!" Luffy smiled happily just thinking about it.

Casey snapped out of his shock as he remembered his orders and what he was suppose to do.

"I'm sorry kid but I need you to come with me." Casey stated as he got serious.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked confused.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate with me." Casey stated as he walked towards Luffy with seastone handcuffs out in his hands while he had gloves on.

Luffy started backing away from him though as he looked confused. "What do you want?"

"I want you to turn around and place your hands behind you're back since you are being suspected of aiding and abetting a known criminal. Don't worry once you've proven your loyalty as a good citizen of the World Government by helping us catch the criminal known as Fire Fist Ace, you will be free to go." Casey stated as he kept walking towards Luffy.

"I'm not helping you hurt Ace!" Luffy growled.

"I'm sorry but you don't have that much of a choice." Casey stated as he saw that this wasn't going to be so easy after all.

He was about to move when suddenly a fist stretched out and hit him in the nose as he heard the kid yell, "Gum-Gum pistol!"

"I won't let you touch Ace!" Luffy shouted as he suddenly used a Gum-Gum whip and hit Casey again.

Casey was in shock as he couldn't believe that goofy kid he talked to earlier could be such a monster. He flinched as he saw he was about to be hit again when suddenly he saw Luffy freeze in mid strike.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Richey asked as he came out from behind the tree. "It seems like one of my top officers were being beaten up by a little punk."

"He got the upper hand on me, sir. I'm sorry." Casey apologized.

"No you underestimated your opponent because he was a child." Richey snapped back.

"It'll never happen again, sir." Casey stated as he got back up.

"So this is Fire Fist's brother?" Richey asked as he circled around Luffy who stood still as a statue with his leg sticking out.

"Yes, sir." Casey replied as he dusted himself off. "Are you going to undo your mind trick yet or are you going to leave him like that?"

Richey didn't answer though as he suddenly put two of his fingers on Luffy's temples which caused him to come crashing to the ground.

"You get to cuff him and bring him back to the ship." Richey said as he walked away. "Make sure he doesn't escape. We need him if we're going to lure in Fire Fist after all."

"Sir yes, sir" Casey yelled as he straightened up and saluted.

He loosened up as he saw Richey was out of sight as he walked towards Luffy's body and leaned down.

"I'm sorry kid but orders are orders, besides the world will be a better place once another criminal is locked up." Casey said as he cuffed Luffy's wrist together behind his back and then picked Luffy up and threw him onto his shoulder.

He started walking back towards the marine ship as he kept talking, "You're really loyal to you're brother aren't you? Even though I don't get why you're loyal to someone like him. I mean, I can't even believe you're good for nothing brother left you all alone to go out and become a pirate."

Casey was walking onto the ship now. "That's the only thing pirates are good at is destroying everything they touch. As they only care about themselves."

* * *

Meanwhile currently in another part in the East Blue.

"Hey pops why are we here again?" Thatch a crew member of the infamous Whitebeard pirates asked.

"We're here to take a break from the New World for right now, as well as restock our supplies my son." Whitebeard replied as he smiled.

"So we're taking a vacation, yoi?" Marco the phoenix asked as he came out on deck.

Whitebeard was about to reply when Ace suddenly rushed up on deck with a crew member hot on his heels.

"Ace get back here you know what you did!" Haruta yelled out as she tried to tackle Ace.

"I told you I didn't mean to, besides you can always get another one!" Ace shouted back as he jumped over a couple barrels to get out of her way.

"Get another one? Get another one! That's it Ace I'm gonna kill you!" Haruta yelled as she looked like a demon from hell.

"Gurarara what happened this time my children?" Whitebeard laughed as he saw Haruta corner Ace.

"He melted my sword!" Haruta spat out as she glared at Ace.

"And I told you I didn't mean to. I'm sure someone can fix it, besides it was just a sword right? You can always go out and buy another one." Ace replied as he tried to get away from Haruta's wrath.

"It wasn't just another sword idiot!" Haruta yelled as she looked ready to throw Ace overboard.

"Come on guys let's stop this, yoi." Marco said as he walked between them.

"He/She started it!" Ace and Haruta pointed at each other.

"What do you mean I started it?" Haruta yelled at Ace.

"Well I sure wasn't the one who came after you while trying to kill you!" Ace shouted back.

"Well you're the one who melted my sword in the first place!"

"You're the one who wanted to have that dumb spar!"

"And you're the one who wouldn't apologize to my sword!"

"Why would I apologize to a dumb sword!"

"Because you're the one who killed it!"

"It's just a stupid sword, it's not like it was alive or anything!"

"Why you!"

"Exactly you!"

"That doesn't even make any sense stupid!"

"Whatever it was still your fault!"

"No it was your fault!"

"No it was yours!"

"No it was yours!"

It seemed like their bickering would continue on forever as all the Whitebeard pirates watched in amusement except Marco who was now covered in spit, since he was between the two while they were shouting.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is just stop bickering like children, yoi!" Marco shouted as he got annoyed.

Ace and Haruta seemed to snap out of their argument as their cheeks turned rosy red as they saw that everybody was staring at them.

"Gurarara Marco lighten up it's fine." Whitebeard laughed as he watched his children.

"Sorry pops." Ace and Haruta muttered out as they still glared at each other.

"It's fine my children, we all have arguments sometimes." Whitebeard said as he smiled down at them. "Now Ace you did destroy Haruta's sword, so it's your duty to buy her another one."

"Fine." Ace grumbled as Haruta smirked.

"Also Haruta, Ace did apologize to you so you should forgive him and move on." Whitebeard told the smirking Haruta.

"Ace I forgive you, but at the next port I'm picking out a sword and you're buying it for me no matter what the price is." Haruta smiled as she skipped away while thinking about the most expensive sword she could find.

"I'm not going to have any money left after the next port am I?" Ace questioned.

"Gurarara no you're not my son." Whitebeard laughed as everybody in the crew joined in, even Ace after he grumbled.

A couple minutes later everybody started making there way to the dining hall to get some food.

"Hey Ace you coming, yoi?" Marco asked as he saw Ace was just standing there staring out into the ocean.

"I'll come later." Ace replied as he had a worried expression on his face.

"Ace is something wrong yoi?" Marco asked.

"No I don't know, maybe," Ace said as he stared out at the ocean. "It doesn't matter it's probably nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure yoi." Marco replied as he walked away as he sensed Ace wanted to be alone.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Ace muttered as he held concern in his eyes as he watched the sunset off in the distance.

* * *

**Authors Note Time ;). Also I don't own One Piece or the cover photo.**

**Hi again. Wow you guys are really amazing you've already made this fic surpass almost all my other fics in followers and favorites. I don't know if it's because my other fic's suck or you guys just really love the Whitebeard pirates ;).**

**Anyway yes Ace will get Luffy's note soon as well as figure out what happened. Also I hoped this chapter answered your question Ashlielle. I'm also sorry if any of the characters are OOC I tried my best but don't hesitate to tell me if you think somethings wrong. **

**Thank you Lufna, Lifeless Heartless, and Ashlielle for reviewing. Also thank you everyone who has favorited and followed this fic as well as anybody who has read it ;).**

**Bye guys remember to please review and until next time ;).**


End file.
